Colbanglish
"Colbanglish" is the official language of ColbertNation. See the full Colbanglish dictionary at: http://www.freewebs.com/colbertnationalguard/colbanglishdictionary.htm The language so far... Word: Colballz Definition: The area of Stephen's nether regions from which he derives his powers. Colballz are like regular testicles, only MUCH more so. Usage: Running for President as a "http://www.colbertocrat.com" in America's two party system takes Colballz. ---- Word: Colboner Definition: The rare occasion when Stephen Colbert makes a mistake. alt:Making a mistake when the possibility of making a mistake is very low. Usage: That one time Stephen styled his hair differently he really pulled a Colboner. ---- Word: Colblank Definition: When Stephen makes a point, about say, bears and the other person he is talking to doesn't get it. Usage: He was colblanked severely for not listening. ---- Word: Colberiffic Definition: Something so good that it embodies the qualities of Stephen Colbert. Usage: Damn this Cristal is off the hook. It's not just good it's Colberiffic. Related: Word: Colberify; To make Colberiffic. ---- Word: Colblasted Definition: The end result of a full scale attack and/or war on anything Un-American or against Stephen's beliefs. Usage: After the long, extensive campaign led by General Colbert, the bears from America's homeland have officially been colblasted. News reports are coming in now of some damage by fuel air explosives dropped by the Air Force, but nearby citizens agree "It had to be done". ---- Word: Colboards Definition: The official message boards of the #1 Colbert Report fan site. Useage: Yeah, I post on the Colboards. They're on the internets. And I'm pretty popular on the internets. ---- Word: Colcastic Definition: When something that is not only Colberific occurs, but simultaneously is uniquely original. Usage: Libertastic's idea for these words was colcastic. ---- Word: Colbanitized Definition: The cleansing of blatantly un-American and/or un-Colbertistic ideas, places, persons, or things. Usage: My cousin was a liberal East-coast Ivy Leaguer until he became colbanitized. ---- Word: Colbinista Definition: The rule-abiding, loyal Colbert Nation members set across to spread the teachings of the great leader, Stephen Colbert himself. In opposition of the Factinista. Usage: When a debate takes place, members of the Colbinista bring forth wisdom to the debate such as "Don't rely on facts, think from your GUT!" ---- Word: Colbowned Definition:Making someone look bad by embarrasment, and/or pointing out their stupidity Usage:1."Remember when that 10 Commandments guy was on the Report a few months ago? He totally got Colbowned!" 2. "When you get put On Notice, you are officially Colbowned." ---- Word: Colbcitizen Definition: A person (or eagle) who is a citizen of Colbert Nation, headed by the Great Stephen Colbert, armed with his Constitution of Truthiness. Usage: "Because I live in the Colbert Nation, the GREATEST nation in cyber-space, I am a Colbcitizen." ---- Word: Colbopotomus Definition: Large land mammal, has been known to attack river goers in Africa Usage: The lady sitting in front of me during the taping of Colbert Report was bigger than a colbopotomus Word: Colbear Definition: A Colbcitizen in disguise, posting on other forums and spreading the word in secret. Usage: I went to the probush site and registered as colbear so that I could challenge their narrow viewpoints. ---- Word: Colbesque Definition: something resembling the truthiness of Stephen himself Usage: The way he gave that speech was very Colbesque. ---- Word: Colbexican Definition: A mexican that has gained enough prestigue in the eyes of our leader Stephen Colbert, that he has been given the wonderous gift of being an American Citizen. Usage: if Antonio Banderaz was a mexican, he could be classified as a Colbexican./b ---- Word(s): Colbulating, Colbulation, or Colbnication Definition: If you don't already know, I'm not going to tell you. Usage: Because I am married, I may only COLBNICATE with Stephen in my dreams Word: Colblasphemy Definition: something negative against Stephen Usage: The recent Colblasphemy on the boards has been annoying Word: Colbology, Colbologist Definition: The science of analysing, and reporting on Stephen Colbert, plus sharing the results of study with others Usage: They are a veritable Colbologist with their Colbert blog. ---- Word: Colblivious Definition: Someone who (shamefully) does not know of the brilliance of Stephen Colbert Usage: When I wore my "Thank You Stephen Colbert" t-shirt, some of my colleagues were Colblivious! ---- Word: Colberiated Definition: So swallowed up in the teachings of Stephen Colbert (which is NEVER, EVER a problem btw) that one is getting frustrated by the Colbliviousness of another. Usage: Your "thoughts" and "facts" are COLBERIATING me! ---- Word: Colberia Definition: The outside world, beyond the boundary of the ColbertNation. Usage: "Colberia is a wilderness, nobody understands why I am constantly talking about Stephen Colbert. they don't even know who he is." ---- Word: Colsomnia Definition: The inability to fall asleep before 2:00 AM due to the repeat airing of The Colbert Report at 1:30 AM Monday-Thursday. Usage: Due to my colsomnia, I frequently fall asleep at work. ---- Word: Colboycott Definition: The act of a Colbert approved or induced boycott. Usage: Kix cereal may just face a Colboycott. ---- Word: Colbowel Movement Definition: The act of releasing ones bowels in response to an anecdote Usage: After hearing the news of Kix cereal, lloorren had a colbowel movement Word: Colbliterated Definition: When Stephen beats the competition (be it his guest, another show etc etc) Usage: Stephens coverage of the war colbliterated the Nightly News! ---- Word: Colblunt Definition: Exuding truthiness in a manner similar to that of Stephen Colbert Usage: "His response to the senator was very colblunt" ---- Word: Colberrant Definition: the fact or an instance of being Colberrant - especially from the standards and/or values of the Colbert Nation. Usage: His decision to live an "alternative lifestyle" was Colberrant to The Nation. ---- Word: Colberitis Definition: A highly contagious, yet awesome, syndrome that makes people love, adore, and sometimes worship Stephen Colbert. Usage: "I was not able to watch the other shows on my television set, due to my severe colberitis, while Stephen Colbert was doing "The Report." ---- Word: The Great ColbRUSH Definition: The commercial time during an episode of the Colbert Report, during which you realise that you have forgotten something, or have to use the toilet, and are rushing through your house as fast as possible to get back to the show on time, urges for The Great ColbRUSH may be connected to people with a severe case of Colberitis. Usage: Last night there was a Great ColbRUSH, scrambling around my apartment, I managed to kill the cat, my child, and break a giant glass window, but I don't care! I got back on time! ---- Word: CVR (Colbert Video Recording) Definition: To record daily episodes of The Report and/or share video clips with others, as to spread the Truthiness. Usage:1. "Sorry, I don't have any space left on my DVR or TiVo, since I've been using CVR for the past month" 2. "I logged on YouTube to share a CVR" ---- Word: Colberries Definition: The large, seething orbs of truthiness and manhood belonging to Stephen Colbert. See also Colballz. Usage:Stephen has two colberries. ---- Word: Colbooty Call Definition: Using one's gravitas and vast knowledge of the political land scape to entice the opposite sex into carnal relations Usage: Damn that Soledad O'brian is fly! I've got to hit her up with a Colbooty Call. ---- Word: HIGH COLBONNIC Definition: when Stephen goes a step beyond "nailing" his guests, but not as devistating as COLBLITERATION (although it creates somewhat of a mess). It is a metaphorical routering of someone so COLBLIVIOUS as to help them cleanse out the bad and accept the goodness that is Stephen Colbert. Usage: Man, --insert guest here-- really got a High Colbonnic tonight... I hope he was able to make it back to his dressing room before... well, you know Word: Colbocracy Definition: A system of government ruled by the Great Stephen Colbert. Usage: "The ColbertNation is a colbocracy, as every nation on earth should be." ---- Word: Colblurb Definition: Showing props for one's supposrters (in Stephens case anyway) Usage: "Tonight Stephen made a Colblurb about Colbert Nation during the show" "Earlier he colblurbed about some of the fans of his show" ---- Word: Colbraniac Definition: Someone well in tune with the Colbert (maybe too much??? nah) Usage: "That woman is a Colbraniac! She even knows his shoe size!! - oh wait..thats his wife!" ---- Word: Colmandments Definition: Any rules made in association with Stephen Colbert(such as the rules on this forum). ---- Word: Colsgrace Definition: A disgrace to the Colbert community. ---- Word: Colborism Definition: A quote from Stephen delivered with gravitas. Usage: "It would be the ethical thing to do." - Stephen as James Bennet is a good example of a colborism. ---- Word: Colbond Definition: The inevitable and uniting force that members of the Colbert Nation experience due to their love of truthiness and Stephen Colbert. Usage: "Fellow members of the Nation, our colbond shall never be broken! Not even by bears!" ---- Word: Colbondage Definition: To be bound by the ropes and handcuffs of Truthiness, with no way to escape. Usage: "Are you into Colbondage?" ---- Word: Colblackout Definition: A lack of electric power punctuated by unreasonable panic, violence or love making (Colboning?) Usage: "The power's out, fetch me my Magnun and we'll make it a Colblackout." "The condom or the gun?" "Just to be safe, grab one of each." ---- Word: Colbungle Definition: Where Stephen either deliberately or accidentally bungles his lines or misses a cue off the autocue. Usage: If Stephen is going to colbungle his lines it will be at the start of the show more often than not Word: Colberican Definition: N. Synonymous with Colbcitizen. Usage: I saw a Colberican the other day. ---- Word: Colbrarian Definition: n. A person who is a liberator of facts. Usage: Stephen could use the services of a sexy colbrarian to check his facts. To get his facts nice and straight. Yeah. Hard facts. Set those facts free, baby. ---- Word: Tekin', tek Definition: Where someone uses a move or phrase from Stephen Colbert presents Stephen Colbert's New Adventure of Alpha Squad 7 The Tek Janson Adventures to do something that gives oneself a solid advantage, even if it is in his or her own mind. Usage: That is one tekin' move. You are tekin'. I just Teked that guy. ‘’’Derivation:’’’ Tek Janson and Technology. It is more of a fusion. ---- Word: Colbatant Definition: Somebody who fights, or has a flame war, with anybody speaking harshly about Stephen Colbert or his show. Usage: That Colbatant really nailed us, didn't he/she? ---- Word: Colbash Definition: To be insulted or strongly disagreed to the point of crying Usage: She really did get Colbashed by that guy. ---- Word: Colbate Definition: The toothpaste that all Colbinistas use. it is made of pure truthiness. Usage: I use Colbate to brush my teeth clean of lies. ---- Word: Colbuter Definition: The best computer with the most Colballz Usage: Did you see the Colbuter, it's got some serious Colballz Word: Colb Definition: To hold something in high esteem. Or something having the quality of being popular, well liked or well groomed. Useage: "The Republican National Convention was soooo Colb" ---- Word: Colbeality Definition: The belief that everything Stephen Colbert says is reality Usage: The Colbeality of the situation is that Jesus will come back, and he'll come back soon. ---- Word: Colbevotion, Colbevoted Definition: The mindless following of Stephen Colbert. Usually leads to Colbeality. Usage: I have so much Colbevotion that I would follow Stephen down a slide that led to acid. ---- Word: Colbalent, Colbalented Definition: A special talent that is considered Colbastic by Stephen Colbert. Usage: All of us are Colbalented in our own ways, except Liberals Word: Colbawesome Definition: Having the qualities of awesomeness to the point of the possiblity of a Colborgasm. Usage: Whenever Jon and Stephen are on the TV at the same time it's Colbawesome. ---- Word: Colborgasm Definition: An orgasm induced from an event of extreme Colbawesomeness. Usage: Geraldo's mustache on Jon made me have a Colborgasm, and it was the second one that week! ---- Word:Colbanium Definition: A metal so strong it can withstand anything ever, except Stephen. It was invented by the great inventor Prof. McDoc Usage: The Bearier is made out of Colbanium.